


Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

by NyoomWritesThings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, I love how that's actually a tag pff, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, aka my favorite tag ever, but I think you could already assume, spoiler alert: he gets that hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/pseuds/NyoomWritesThings
Summary: Weeks have passed since the incident with the wedding and with Janus, but Roman still hasn't gotten over what had happened, and he blames himself for being Thomas' failure instead of Thomas' hero. Patton has come to his room almost every night for any assistance Roman may need, tonight is another one of those nights.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

Three knocks sounded at Creativity’s door. 

At this point, it had almost been like a scheduled annual meeting every two to three days. Roman was feeling low, and Patton could sense it, so he would show up at his door for any sort of comfort that was needed. Roman, currently curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his knees, looked up from the floor where he resided to glance up at his door through his blurry vision.

“Come in,” he muttered, trying to control his voice from showing how choked up he was, but it managed to crack nonetheless. 

Light temporarily flooded the room as Patton opened the door. He slowly approached Roman and took a seat next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s got you down today, kiddo?”

“You already know,” Roman sighed, burying his face deeper into his arms. He felt ashamed looking at Patton, to let Patton see him weak when he was supposed to be the strong hero others could look up to. Especially when the same problem had been on his mind for weeks, unable to let him sleep properly most nights. 

“Would it make you feel better if we talked about it?” Patton started to rub his shoulder, caressing it with the most gentle touch Roman had ever felt. 

Roman sighed again, “I don’t know. There isn’t much to talk about that you haven’t already heard…”

“Well, let’s start with the main issue and work from there. Is that okay?” Patton asked. Roman managed to lift his head up to face Patton, who gave him a reassuring smile as he did. 

“Do you think that Thomas hates me…?”

Patton’s happy expression quickly changed to one of shock almost instantly, as he replied, “Why would Thomas hate you?”

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ he?!” Roman yelled back. “I have done so much  _ wrong _ in these past weeks- I forced him to go to a wedding he didn’t want to go to out of  _ spite _ for that  _ selfish snake _ . I let Thomas’ intrusive thoughts get to him without being able to do a  _ single thing _ to stop it. And heck, when I asked if he still thought of me as his hero, he may have _said_ yes but I turned to  _ him _ for confirmation, and  **he** **_nodded!_ ** **Thomas** **_lied_ ** **to me,** **_and I-!_ ** ”

“Roman,” Patton cut him off. Roman didn’t realize how loud his voice was getting and how close he was to the brink of tears. Patton gripped Roman by the shoulders and held on tight.

“Janus doesn’t always speak in lies.”

Roman stared at him, his eyes trying not to start waterfalls. Patton pulled him close until his arms were fully wrapped around him in the tightest hug he could manage.

“When Janus nodded, he was trying to reassure you that Thomas was telling the truth, I could tell. You’ve  _ always _ been Thomas’ hero, Roman. Just because you’re showing weaknesses doesn’t make you any less of one in Thomas’ eyes. You just have your flaws, just like any one of us. And even through all of that, Thomas could  _ never _ hate you.  _ None of us _ could ever hate you.”

Roman’s vision began to go blurry as he felt tears swell up in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but without missing a beat, Patton answered:

“ _ Janus _ could never hate you.”

Roman’s eyes went wide as soon as he heard it. He violently shook with a sob, holding Patton as close as he could as he bawled into Patton’s shoulder.

“Let it all out, Roman,” Patton whispered as he rubbed the back of Roman’s head, “for as long as you like. You’re allowed to be weak every once in a while. Nobody should expect you to stay strong forever.”

So, Roman clutched Patton as tight as he could and continued to sob. He’d whisper an occasional “thank you” every once in a while through the tears, knowing he had really needed to hear what Patton had said. Patton only continued to comfort him and caress him, whispering reassurances in his ears in the softest voice. 

Once the crying had calmed down and the two of them finally pulled away from the hug, Roman found himself finally being able to pull himself up off of the floor he had been on for the past… however-many hours. He made his way to his bed, finally letting himself lay down and try to sleep. Patton followed Roman to the bed, tucking him in with the most gentle movements. He smiled as he attempted to walk away, but before he could, Roman called out to him one last time. 

“I think I’m going to try and apologize tomorrow.” 

Patton stopped in his tracks, quickly turning around and looking at Roman with a surprised expression. “You are?” he quietly asks.

“Of course, Padre,” Roman smiled. “I know what I said was uncalled for, and I know he probably only said…  _ that _ … because I had hurt him with my comment. And nothing is going to get any better if we continue to avoid each other… I just hope he can accept my apology.”

Patton didn’t exactly respond, he just continued to stare at Roman for a bit, then at the floor.

“Is that… not okay with you?” Roman asks, confused as to why Patton doesn’t seem as  _ excited _ as he thought he would be.

“Oh no, of course it is!” Patton replied in an instant. “I just assumed it would… take more time, I suppose? Obviously I’m happy that you’re ready to apologize, kiddo. And… I don’t think Janus will have any trouble accepting that apology.”

“Thanks, Padre,” Roman’s face brightened in an instant. Patton gave him a smile and a nod before Roman placed his head onto his pillow. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

As he saw the outside light fade and heard his door shut, Roman finally allowed his eyes to close as he drifted off to sleep.

And as the other side sunk down to his room, seeing Patton, in his frog-patterned pajamas, with the tune of a music box playing Dear Theodosia playing softly in the background as he silently slept, Janus felt a tear run down his cheek as he removed his disguise. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've posted on ao3 !! gotta love starting off your account with Roman and Janus angst :'D 
> 
> I wanted to try and explain this in the fic but couldn't find a good way to put it in- basically this fic runs off the hc that Patton can feel the other sides' negative emotions, so Patton was really tired this one night but could feel Roman was upset and while he wanted to help he felt he was inadequate at that moment, so he asked Janus to do it for him. the moment this idea popped into my brain I was /hurt/ but I couldn't /not/ write it haha. 
> 
> don't be afraid to comment!! I always appreciate some criticism ^^


End file.
